Forum:Elections
This is a forum for all general elections held in Brunant. The upcoming elections will be held on 12 April 2013. Message from the PM To the people of Brunant, I am the current Prime Minister of Brunant, and would like to bring you a message. This election is down to you, you can vote for who you think is right to be incharge of the government of Brunant. The amount of votes gone to a person will allocate seats, out of 100. This is up to you, and you may not be seeing any more messages from me, because this elections also decides the Prime Minister. I hereby hold these elections OPEN. Peter Wostor Candidacies Citizens are able to post their candidacies from the 6th of March to 10 April, 2013. To post one's candidacy, one has to include their user name and main a character (if any), political party for said character and a time signature. For example: *Character Name, Political Party **Username **14:59, March 6, 2013 (UTC) (use these five: ~~~~~) ---- *Eric Peitersson, Free Liberal Party **User:BoredMatt **22:37, March 6, 2013 (UTC) *Oliver Hewton, Socialist Left Party **User:MMunson **00:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *Warren Sheraldin, Green Party **User:77topaz **03:04, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *A.K.P. Kruyshoff, Christian Democratic Union **User:Ooswesthoesbes **07:42, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *Gert Henneman, Social Democratic Party **User:horton11 **14:00, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *Giovanni Spatola, Green Party **User:Granero **03:24, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *Peter Wostor, Green Party ** User:Happy65 **07:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *James Stanton, Christian Democratic Union **User:Wabba The I **15:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *John Sayer, Socialist Left Party **User:Crystalbeastdeck09 **19:00, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *Banjin Cal-Mariss, Free Liberal Party **User: Ethandabomb **22:18, March 9, 2013 (UTC) *Davina Henneman, Social Democratic Party ** User: Davina_1993 **20:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Voting Only citizens (but not just candidates) are able to vote in the elections. Three votes may be cast by each user, but only one may go to a single candidate. Voting commenced 12 April and ended on 21 April, 2013. ---- Eric Peitersson, Free Liberal Party *Matt (talk) 22:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *Granero (talk) 02:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Oliver Hewton, Socialist Party *George the Greek (talk) 10:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 23:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *Jes1992 (talk) 20:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) *Davina Henneman (talk) 15:53, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Warren Sheraldin, Green Party *77topaz (talk) 07:25, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *George the Greek (talk) 10:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *Happy65 13:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) A.K.P. Kruyshoff, Christian Democratic Union *Wabba The I (talk) 08:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *--OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Gert Henneman, Social Democratic Party *George the Greek (talk) 10:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *Davina Henneman (talk) 15:53, April 21, 2013 (UTC) *HORTON11: • 13:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) *Jes1992 (talk) 19:57, April 20, 2013 (UTC) *Granero (talk) 02:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Giovanni Spatola, Green Party *77topaz (talk) 07:25, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *Granero (talk) 02:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Peter Wostor, Green Party *77topaz (talk) 07:25, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *Happy65 12:11, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *Wabba The I (talk) 15:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *--OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) James Stanton, Christian Democratic Union *Wabba The I (talk) 08:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *Happy65 15:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *--OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *Matt (talk) 22:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC) John Sayer, Socialist Party *Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 23:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *HORTON11: • 14:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Banjin Cal-Mariss, Free Liberal Party *Matt (talk) 22:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Davina Henneman, Social Democratic Party *Davina Henneman (talk) 15:53, April 21, 2013 (UTC) *MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 23:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *HORTON11: • 13:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) *Jes1992 (talk) 19:57, April 20, 2013 (UTC) None of the above *—TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *--Semyon 21:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) (no offence intended) 21-04-2013 standings Individual Standing #Gert Henneman - 6 #Peter Wostor, Oliver Hewton - 5 #James Stanton, Davina Henneman - 4 #John Sayer, Warren Sheraldin - 3 #Giovanni Spatola, A.K.P. Kruyshoff, Eric Peitersson - 2 #Banjin Cal-Mariss - 1 Party Standing #Social Democratic Party - 10 #Green Party - 10 #Socialist Party - 8 #Christian Democratic Union - 6 #Free Liberal Party - 3 Results and seat allocation Results and seat distribution are not counted on absolute terms but as a proportion of seats in congress. The percentage of the total vote given to each user will constitute the number of seats s/he gets in congress (in both houses). They will then be able to divide their seats to other characters in their control, either in the same or differeny party. 'Senate (Total: 12 Seats)' Social Democratic Party (3 Seats) *Gert Henneman *To be appointed by Gert Henneman *Davina Henneman Green Party (3 Seats) *Peter Wostor *Warren Sheraldin *Giovanni Spatola Socialist Party (2 Seats) *Oliver Hewton *John Sayer Christian Democratic Union (2 Seats) *James Stanton *A.K.P. Kruyshoff Free Liberal Party (2 Seats) *Eric Peitersson *Banjin Cal-Mariss 'House of Representatives (Total: 100 Seats)' Social Democratic Party: 27 Seats *Gert Henneman : 16 Seats *Davina Henneman : 11 Seats Green Party : 27 Seats *Peter Wostor : 14 Seats *Warren Sheraldin : 8 Seats *Giovanni Spatola : 5 Seats Socialist Party : 22 Seats *Oliver Hewton : 14 Seats *John Sayer : 8 Seats Christian Democratic Union : 16 Seats *James Stanton : 11 Seats *A.K.P. Kruyshoff: 5 Seats Free Liberal Party : 8 Seats *Eric Peitersson: 5 Seats *Banjin Cal-Mariss: 3 Seats 'Statistics' Candidate with the most seats: Gert Henneman (2 Senate seats and 16 House seats) Parties with the most seats: Social Democratic Party, Green Party (3 Senate seats and 27 House seats) Key dates *10 March-10 April: candidacy period *12 April-21 April: Voting period *21 April-1 May: Votes tallied, coalitions formed *1 May: New government comes into power